I'll save you
by Becci 'D
Summary: Tai is doing suspicious things with the wrong people and Matt finds out. It's up to Matt and the others to find out what's going on!? Please Review
1. Part 1

Becci 'D': Yo peeps ****

Becci 'D': Yo peeps! Guess what! Another story on Tai! Maybe I should write a story based on someone else!?

****

Tai-Wan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I love Tai! TAI TAI TAI TAI TAI TAI TAI TAI TAI TAI TAI TAI TAI TAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! 

****

Becci 'D': Alright, alright!? You've made your point!? I guess there's going to be more Tai storeys in the future!?

****

Tai-Wan: YYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! 

****

Becci 'D': I'm afraid Davis and his crew are not in this one!

****

Tai-Wan: Who cares! Stupid Tai wannabe!

****

Becci 'D': Time for the disclaimer, none of the characters in Digimon belong to me! Well only 2 of them which I made up! If Digimon did belong to me, I will be married to Tai by now! #^__^#

****

Tai-Wan: I don't think so! Cause I'm going to marry him!!

****

Becci 'D': In your dreams!?

****

Tai-Wan: I'm already dreaming! I can picture it now! 

****

Becci 'D': I think were both totally obsessed with Tai? We've caught Tai-itis!

****

Tai-Wan: Uh huh!? *Still in day dream* 

****

Becci 'D': *sigh* On with the fic! 

#############################################

****

I'll Save You

Yamato Ishida was relaxing in the park. The warm sunset was shining on his pale complexion and his lovely golden blond hair was glistening. Matt was lying on a wooden bench half asleep as he had a tough day. A gentle breeze was blowing against the suns last rays of the day. Matt just laid there not thinking of the world around him. Well not until his relaxing afternoon was disturbed by his cell phone ringing!

"Oh for fuck sake!?" Matt cursed as he sat up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Matt"

"Oh hi TK"

"Dads wondering where you are? You're meant to be at home now!?"

"Oh shit!? I forgot! I'll be right there!" Matt said as he hanged up and ran out the park.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Matt cursed as he jogged home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"His on his way!" said TK to his father.

"Ok son. What was he doing?" asked Mr Ishida.

"Don't know!?" shrugged TK "Band practice or something?"

"Probably" agreed TK's dad. 

Just then, they heard the sound of keys rattling at the front door. Matt came in puffed out from running as he slammed the door behind him. 

"Sorry I'm late!?" Matt said out of breath "I was in the park!"

"It doesn't matter, you're here now" said Mr Ishida "Now hurry up!? We haven't got long!?"

"Ok, ok" Matt said as he ran into his bedroom.

For this evening, Mr Ishida had planned to take his two sons out for a fancy meal. It wasn't a special occasion or anything? It's just that the three of them rarely spend time together and it was just a nice thought that they should do. Mr Ishida and TK were already ready to go out they was just waiting for Matt. 

Matt was halfway ready when he started franticly searching his room.

"Where is it!? Come on!? Where did I put that thing!? Ah ha! Got ya!"

Matt rushed to his bedroom mirror and stated to gel his hair the way he liked it. 

"There!" he said proudly to himself of his good job "Now where's my jacket?" Matt looked around and saw his black jacket lying on the bed. He quickly grabbed it and rushed out his bedroom door.

"Ready!" Matt said as he put his jacket on.

"About time!?" said TK "You probably spent half an hour just doing your hair!?"

"Very funny!" Matt said as he crossed his arms and glared at TK.

"Come on" smiled Mr Ishida as he grabbed the car keys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It did not take long to get there. Mr Ishida pulled into the parking lot behind a huge building.

"Dad? This looks expensive? Are you sure you want to take us here? A burger stand will do me!" asked TK.

"No. This is my treat. So lets have a nice one" answered Mr Ishida.

The three of them walked into the restaurant that was half filled with people. It was pretty big inside and very glamorous.

"Something smells good?" TK said as he sniffed the air.

"Hello Gentleman? Smoking or non-smoking?" greeted a young man in a waistcoat.

"Smoking please?" responded Mr Ishida.

"Follow me?" the waiter, said as he picked up three menus. "Here we are sirs. Have a pleasant meal?" he said as the waiter walked away.

"Dad you really should give up smoking?" suggested Matt.

"Na, too late now" replied Mr Ishida.

"Your funeral!" shrugged Matt.

"Hey Matt!? Is that Tai over there?" TK asked as he shook Matt's shoulder and pointing. Matt turned round to get a better look.

"Yeah. You can't miss that hair anywhere" laughed Matt.

"But who's he with?" asked TK.

"I don't know?" matt replied as he looked at the two people Taichi was sitting with. One was a muscular man that looked about 30 odd? He had dark brown hair and dark eyes. The other was a young lady about his and Tai's age. She had straight black hair with sky blue eyes.

"Now do you understand what you must do?" asked the dark man.

"Yes" Tai said nervously.

"Do Not let me down of you know what will happen?" said the dark man with an evil grin.

"Y,yes sir!" Tai said even more nervous.

"Good! Catrina here will escort you" smiled the huge dark man "Now lets go?"

Matt couldn't hear what they were saying but it looked quit suspicious.

"Matt!? You who Matt!? MATT!!" shouted TK to get his attention.

"WHAT!?" Matt said as he turned round to face TK.

"What are you ordering?" asked TK. Matt looked up and saw the waiter standing over him with his note pad out.

"Oh? I'll have sushi please?" Matt said as he handed his menu back to the waiter.

"What would you like to drink with that sir?" asked the waiter.

"Just a soda, thanks" replied Matt as the waiter wrote this down then left. Matt turned his head slightly to where Tai was sitting. But they had left.

"Matt? What has gotten into you?" asked TK frustrated.

"Nothing, it's just them people Tai was with didn't look to friendly" pointed out Matt.

"You're just being paranoid!" laughed TK.

"Yeah, whatever!?" Matt frowned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a dark ally not far from the restaurants parking lot. Tai and the other two unknown people were walking down it.

"You know what you must do?" the dark man asked as he stood behind Tai with his hand on Tai's shoulders.

"Yes sir" Tai said shakily.

"Now, now! There's no need to be afraid?" The man said with his evil grin. "Just do as I told you?" Tai shuddered from the mans icy breath.

"There! Look sir" said the dark haired girl.

In front of the three were three other characters approaching them.

Two of them were huge blokes with dark features. The one in the middle was slightly smaller man who was smoking. Tai could not see them properly, as it was so dark. The three men stopped about 2 yards in front of them.

"This better be good Hiro?" said the leader of the opposite gang.

"Hahahaaa! Of course?" he smiled evilly. He then picked up Tai by the scruff of his collar and violently chucked him forward.

Tai approached the three men as he held a white package in his hands. Catrina was following him shortly behind. As Tai walked nervously towards them, the leader was observing him.

"Hmmm, so this is the young Taichi you told me about?" he smiled.

Tai stopped in front of him and held out his hands with the package.

The man with the cigarette took the package with pleasure and handed it to one of the tall dark men.

"There's no need to be scared?" He smiled as he cupped Tai's chin to get a better look at Tai's face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the same point this was happening Matt, TK and Mr Ishida was heading to the car. Matt was slowly trailing behind he heard the sound of trashcans falling in the dark ally to far from him. As he looked up to the source of the noise, he saw the silhouettes of six people. He immediately recognised one of them. It was Tai. He saw Tai being lifted up into the air by the scruff of his collar.

"No, don't hurt the boy!? I'm sure he will stay absolutely quiet about tonight? Won't you Taichi?" said the leader of the other gang.

"Yes sir! My lips are sealed!" Tai said even more frightened then before.

"Good" smiled the man as he dropped his cigarette and stamped on it. "Now let us leave?" he said as he turned round and walked away. The huge man that was holding Tai violently chucked Tai hard to the floor once again.

"See you tomorrow Taichi?" said Hiro as he left.

Catrina didn't follow she was about to head go to Tai to see if he was alright.

"CATRINA!? Come on!?" shouted Hiro.

"But!? I think he hurt him!" said Catrina worriedly.

"CATRINA!!" he shouted once more.

"I'm coming" she relied quietly as she followed him leaving Tai half-conscious on the trashcans.

"MATT!?" shouted TK "What are you doing!?"

"Huh!?" said Matt as he turned and looked at TK.

"Come on Matt? Were going now" said Mr Ishida a bit angrily.

"Coming!" said Matt as he ran to the car. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day happened to be a school day. Matt was already dressed and now he was styling his hair. But as he looked at his reflection in the mirror he was thinking about what happened last night.

__

'What the hell is Tai up to? Those people he was with didn't look like friends to me!? That gang? Who are they?' thought Matt.

"Tai is mixing with the wrong people!" Matt said to no one in particular. Matt then finished styling his hair and went to grab his school bag. 

"Dad! I'm going now! See you tonight?" shouted Matt as he opened the front door.

"Bye Matt" shouted his father as Matt left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Matt" greeted Izzy.

"Oh? Hey Iz" replied Matt "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure! Everyone usually does anyway!" smiled Izzy.

"Well has Tai told you anything? Or have you have you noticed him acting strangely?" asked Matt.

"No, not really? Why?" asked Izzy.

"Well, you know that I went out last night with my dad and bro?" Matt started to explain to Izzy.

"Yeah" Izzy nodded not knowing where this was heading.

"Tai was there too but he didn't see us. Anyway! He was with some strange looking people" said Matt.

"There might be just friends?" suggested Izzy.

"I don't think so!? When we were walking back to the car, I saw Tai in a dark ally with some more people. And it look like Tai was fighting with one!" explained Matt.

"WHAT!?" Izzy said shocked "What the fuck is he up too!?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out!?" Matt said determined.

"Well here's your chance then" said Izzy as Tai was walking down the corridor. 

"TAI!?" Matt called as him and Izzy ran over to him. "Hey T….! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

"Keep your voice down!?" Tai said quietly and nervously.

"What happened then?" asked Izzy.

"Err nothing!" Tai said quickly.

"TAI! You don't get a black eye and a cut lip from doing nothing!?" snapped Matt.

"Well, I , err!?" Tai said as he looked at the ground.

"Tai look at me?" Matt said as he raised Tai's head "I saw you last night with those people!"

"Huh!? You did!? Oh shit!" Tai panicked.

"Tai what is going on?" asked Izzy.

"NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!?" shouted Tai.

"Don't fuck with me Tai!? What are you up to!?" Matt said getting angry.

"Look!? It's none of your business! And it can't be either!" snapped Tai.

"Well I'm making it my business!?" shouted Matt.

"NO! You can't! Please!? I cannot risk you getting hurt!?" begged Tai.

"WHAT!? All right Kamiya!? SPILL!?" shouted Matt.

"No I can't Matt! " Tai said getting upset and agitated.

"TAI!? Something is wrong!? Are you in some sort of trouble!?" argued Izzy.

"Tai you're going to tell us! And you're going to tell us NOW!?" Matt said with extreme anger.

"NO I'M NOT YAMATO!!" shouted Tai from the top of his lungs as he ran.

"TAI!? TAI!? TAICHI!?" cried out Matt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Evening)

"Ok guys! That's a rap!?" said Matt to his bad members as he packed up his guitar.

"See you tomorrow then Matt?" said one of his friends.

"Yeah, see ya guys?" replied Matt as he left.

Matt walked home silently thinking about what had happened today. When Tai had ran from him and Izzy that was the last anyone saw of him.

__

'Tai must have ran out of school?' thought Matt.

Just then, as Matt was walking down the street he heard some shouting.

"What the fuck did you just say!?"

"I said someone saw us!"

"That's it you little mother fucker! Do you know who it was!?"

Matt peeped round the corner down the ally to see the Hiro, Catrina, and Tai.

"N,n,nooo!" stuttered Tai.

"You're lying!?" shouted Hiro as he picked Tai up by his throat and rammed him against the wall.

"AahhhhhhAhh!!" Tai cried as he was shoved against the wall.

"Tell me Taichi!? I know you know!?" he said with extreme anger as he glared into Tai's eyes.

"I swear! All I know is that someone saw us! And I don't know who!?" Tai said with total fear in his eyes.

"TAICHI!?" Hiro cursed "If I do find out your lying to me!?"

"I'm not! Please let me go? You're hurting me!" Tai pleaded.

"Oh I'm sorry. Doe's it hurt if I do THIS!?" Hiro laughed evilly as Tai started choking.

"HIRO STOP IT!!" shouted Catrina as she tried to pull Hiro's hands from Tai's throat.

"Don't get evolved!" Hiro said as he glared at Catrina.

"I'm already am Hiro! Now let him go!?" pleaded Catrina.

"Fine!" Hiro shouted as he chucked Tai hard on the floor. "I've had enough of you for this evening! I will see you tomorrow!?" he said as he walked past Tai and punched him in the stomach.

"TAICHI!?" cried Catrina as she rushed to his side.

At this point Hiro had disappeared so Matt ran round the corner to Tai.

"Tai are you all right!?" asked Catrina worriedly as she bent down to him.

"TAI!?" cried Matt as he also bent down to Tai.

"Who are you?" asked Catrina.

"I'm a friend of Tai" replied Matt "Tai speak to me?"

"I'm ok *cough cough* just a little *cough* winded!" answered Tai in a coughing fit while holding his stomach.

"Oh thank god!?" Catrina said as she hugged Tai.

"Matt what are you doing here?" asked Tai.

"You know I walk this way home after band practice Taichi" replied Matt. "Now I want to know what's going on?"

"Nothing!" said Tai as he struggled to get up.

"Ballshit Tai! I saw what happened!" argued Matt as he helped Tai.

Around the corner, a dark figure was lurking by.

"So? His the one who saw us then?" 

To be continued………. 

#############################################

****

Becci 'D': Ooh!! Cliffhanger!

****

Tai-Wan: What trouble has Tai got himself into?

****

Becci 'D': I can't say! You will have to wait until the next chapter!

****

Tai-Wan: I want to know NOW!?

****

Becci 'D': You have to WAIT!!

****

Tai-Wan: Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

****

Becci 'D': Oh for crying out loud! 

****

Tai-Wan: Which I was doing!

****

Becci 'D': *sigh* Just review? PLEASE? Thanks ^__~ 


	2. Part 2

Becci 'D': It's what you've been waiting for ****

Becci 'D': It is what you have been waiting for! Here's part 2!

****

Tai-Wan: YYYEEEAAAHHH!!! It is about time!

****

Becci 'D': Yeah well? I do not own Digimon and if I did…. No I am not going to start that again!

****

Tai-Wan: Start what again?

****

Becci 'D': Nothing it doesn't matter?

****

Tai-Wan: Tell me?

****

Becci 'D': NO! Anyway on with the fic

****

Tai-Wan: PLEASE?

****

Becci 'D': NO! And I forgot to mention all there ages are based in season 2 and Mimi never went to America.

****

Tai-Wan: Dumbass!

****

Becci 'D': What was that!?

****

Tai-Wan: Nothing! *Whistles innocently* 

****

Becci 'D': Yeah sure! On with fic!

#######################################################

I'll save you = part 2

"TAICHI!? Get up! Your going to be late!" shouted Mrs Kamiya while making breakfast.

"Mum his not here!" said Kari

"What!? Where is he?" Mrs Kamiya panicked.

"I'm sure his ok mum?" Kari tried to calm her down.

"But he's never done this before! Was he home last night?" worried Mrs Kamiya.

"I'm not sure? Look, Tai might have stayed round a friends" suggested Kari.

"I hope your right? If you see him in school, tell him to ring?" asked Mrs Kamiya.

"I will mum. I have to go now. See you later, bye?" said Kari as she picked up her school bag.

"Bye hun. I hope your brothers ok?" Mrs Kamiya still worried.

"He is" Kari said as she shut the door behind her. "I hope so"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari was worried about her brother as she walked along the busy street to school. She hoped he was not in trouble or hurt anywhere. As Kari wasn't paying attention to her surroundings she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry Kari, I didn't see you" smiled Sora as she helped Kari up. "It's ok" Kari smiled back "So are you going the same way?"

"Of course I am silly. I go to the same school!" laughed Sora as she and Kari started walking to school.

"I know. I was just joking" smiled Kari. "Err Sora you didn't see Tai last night did you?"

"No I didn't. Why what's wrong?" Sora said worriedly.

"Well Tai's been acting oddly recently and he didn't come home last night!" explained Kari.

"Oh no! I hope he is not hurt!?" Sora started to worry more.

"KARI!? SORA!?" shouted a voice as they both turned round to see TK and Matt catching up to them.

"Hey you two" greeted Sora.

"Kari is Tai ok?" asked Matt.

"What!? Did you see him? Do you know where he is!?" questioned Kari.

"Calm down Kari. Didn't Tai come home last night?" asked Matt.

"No he didn't" replied Kari sadly.

"Fuck you Taichi!" Matt cursed. "He promised!"

"What are you talking about Matt?" asked TK.

"I don't know what Tai's been up to but last night when I was walking home from band practice I heard all this shouting. I looked round the corner of this alleyway and saw Tai getting a fret by this huge bloke!" explained Matt. "After I helped him he promised that he will go straight home!"

"Oh my god!" cried Kari.

"But the night before that when me and TK went out, we saw Tai with the same bloke and a girl. And when we was going back to the car Tai was fighting with some other people!" Matt continued.

"What is he up to?" asked Sora.

"I tried finding out yesterday with Izzy but no success!" sighed Matt.

"YAMATO!!" cried out a women's voice.

"Who's that Matt?" Sora asked as a girl ran up to them.

"Huh? Catrina?" Matt said, "What are you doing here?"

Catrina ran into Matt to hug him as she was crying.

"What's the matter?" Matt asked.

"He knows!" Catrina replied in tears "If you don't go and hide now he's going to get you!"

"Who Hiro?" asked Matt as Catrina nodded.

"Matt what on earth is going on here?" TK asked as him and the others were clueless from the situation.

"Please Matt? You have to go now! I do not want you getting hurt!?" cried Catrina.

"Thanks for your concern but Tai's gone missing? Do you know where he is?" asked Matt as he pushed Catrina away to look at her face.

"Hiro's got Taichi!" whined Catrina.

"What the hell is going on!?" shouted Kari frustrated and confused.

"Look I have to go before Hiro's finds out I've betrayed him!" Catrina said as she started to run. 

"CATRINA!? WAIT!?" shouted Matt.

"I've got to go! Just promise me you hide yourself!?" shouted Catrina.

"OK!" Matt shouted back as Catrina disappeared.

"Looks like schools out of the question!?" sighed Matt.

"Matt! What the fuck was that about!? And who's that girl!?" asked Sora.

"Look, Dad's not home. So lets go back to my place so I can try explain things!" suggested Matt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at Hiro's hideout, he was patiently waiting for Catrina to come back.

"Hiro?" Catrina said as she walked into the abandon warehouse.

"I'm here Catrina" replied Hiro "Did you do as I asked?"

"Yes sir, Matt thinks I'm on his side" replied Catrina sadly. "I cannot believe you made me do that!?"

"What's done is done! It's to late now child" smiled Hiro evilly.

"Where's Taichi?" asked Catrina.

"In there" Hiro answered as he pointed to the door behind him.

"May I see him?" asked Catrina.

"Be my guest!" replied Hiro. Catrina started to walk to the door when Hiro grabbed her arm tightly.

"And while your in there, see if you can get any more info on this Yamato Ishida!?" He asked harmful voice.

"Yes sir" Catrina replied nervously as Hiro let go of her.

Catrina walked up to the door and slowly pushed it open. When she was inside there was not much light. The sound of water dripping echoed the empty room. Tai was sitting in a pool of blood in the corner tied up with ducktape around his mouth. Tai was not in good condition as he was covered in his own blood and looked pretty beat up. Tai had his head tilted down towards the floor so Catrina wasn't sure if he was awake or unconscious?

"Taichi? Taichi are you awake?" she whispered as she gently shook Tai's shoulder.

Tai raised his head slowly to see a concerned and worried girl in front of him. Catrina then gently took off the ducktape without hurting him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I feel very drained" replied Tai half not there.

"Look this is all my fault! I should have never got you involved in this" apologised Catrina.

"It's not your fault. I was the one who met you. I wasn't to know about this?" said Tai weakly.

"Yeah but I did! And I didn't stop it! This has happened before! I know Hiro is not my father but when he found me, he has always been like one to me. And Hiro is an evil, mad man! The minute I make a friend he drives them away!" explained Catrina getting upset. "But you never left? Why did you stay by my side Taichi?"

Because when I first met you, you looked down on your luck and sad. And being the kinda guy to cheer people up I went to make friends. And when you were talking to me and you said 'I haven't a friend in the world' I promised you that you did have a friend. Which is me" explained Tai as he gave a weak smile.

"Thanks Taichi. You really are a true friend. But you still shouldn't of gotton involved in Hiro's illegal activities!?" said Catrina "That night when he made you deliver that package. I saw you were afraid and I know you're scared of Hiro. But so am I"

"I'm not surprised" agreed Tai "At first I thought I was just doing a few favours for him. But it ended up one murderous job! One after another and another and so on!"

"Well doesn't this look cosy?" smirked Hiro as Catrina and Tai jumped from the sound of his harsh voice. "Has young Taichi here said anything else?"

"No sir!" replied Catrina nervously as she stood up.

"It look's like I have to find out myself then!?" he smirked evilly. "Please leave Catrina?"

"Don't hurt him Hiro!? You've already hurt him enough already!" pleaded Catrina.

"Do as your told! LEAVE!?" Hiro said angrily.

"Yes sir" she replied quietly as she left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what your saying is that Tai is involved with some sort of Mafia!?" Sora said shocked.

"I think so, that's what it looked like to me" replied Matt.

"Oh my god!?" Kari said disbelieved.

"What's going to happen now?" asked TK worriedly.

"I don't know? But Tai's in trouble and needs our help" said Matt.

"But what can we do? Hiro's a mad man! We have to call the police!?" said Sora.

"No we can't! If the police get involved god knows what he will do to Tai!? He want's me. So he's going to get me!" Matt said as he stood up.

"What are you saying!?" demanded Kari.

"I've got a plan so listen up?" demanded Matt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Catrina was silently crying was striding up and down a long dark corridor panicky, worried and afraid. Through out the abandoned warehouse Tai's cry's echoed. And everytime Catrina heard them she started to sob increasingly. Her tears made her eyes bloodshot and her face was stained with more tears. When Taichi's cry's stopped she new it was over. Hiro came out of the room Tai was in with his hands covered in blood which was obviously not his own.

"What did you do to him!?" demanded Catrina.

"That doesn't concern you!" he replied.

"It doe's! What did you do to him!?" she demanded once more.

"I don't like your tone young lady! Perhaps I should do the same to you!?" shouted Hiro as he grabbed Catrina's arm.

"Don't hurt me please?" Catrina begged with her life.

"Maybe you should keep your mouth SHUT!?" He shouted as he threw Catrina to the ground hard. "Now you do as I say!?"

Catrina didn't answer as she was sobbing terrified out of her wits!

"Now let us get Yamato Ishida!?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(After school finished)

Izzy walked out the school with Joe and Mimi. They all wondered where the others had got to so they were going to ring them.

"PSSTTT!!" said someone as it got Izzy attention.

"What!? Matt what are you doing!?" Izzy asked puzzled as him and the other two walked over to Matt.

"Not here, just come with me" said Matt as he started running. Izzy, Mimi and Joe just looked at each other and shrugged.

"COME ON!?" shouted Matt as they followed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There they are!" said Kari as they ran other Matt and crew.

"Is this true?" Izzy asked Matt as he nodded "What can we do?"

"I've already came up with an idea but the thing is I don't know where he is keeping Tai!?" replied Matt.

"What is Tai doing with the Mafia anyway?" asked Joe.

"No idea!" shrugged Matt.

"Oh I hope he's alright!" Mimi said worriedly.

"Me too" agreed Sora.

"YAMATO!?" cried a voice "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Catrina!? Oh my god are you ok!?" Matt asked worriedly as a beaten up girl approached them. 

"Are you ok?" asked Mimi.

"Hiro has lost his mind!?" cried Catrina "You should of seen what he done to Taichi!?"

"What has he done!?" demanded Kari. Catrina didn't answer as she was sobbing so much.

"Catrina where is he holding Tai?" asked Joe.

"At a warehouse" she replied.

"Where about!?" asked Joe.

"Down that way!" Catrina pointed "Come on I'll show you. I don't know how long Tai can hold on!"

"What do you mean!?" panicked Kari.

"Hiro has really hurt him. At this moment in time I say Tai's bleeding to death!?" Catrina replied.

"Oh no! TAI!?" Sora cried.

"There's no time to panic! Lets hurry!?" Matt said as he started to run towards the warehouse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the gang disappeared from view a shadowy figure smiled to himself evilly. "That's it Catrina" he said.

He then took the short cut back to the abandoned Warehouse. 

To be continued………………….

#######################################################

Tai-Wan: What a place to leave it!? You're so mean!

****

Becci 'D': Am not! 

****

Tai-Wan: You are to! Your not going to kill Tai are you!?

****

Becci 'D': I'm not saying. You just have to find out in chapter 3!

****

Tai-Wan: Meaney!

****

Becci 'D': Please review? Thanks! ^__~


	3. Part 3

Tai-Wan: PART 3 ****

Tai-Wan: PART 3!!

****

Becci 'D': Yep! The last chapter! Now you can see what happens to Tai.

****

Tai-Wan: Yeah Tai!! I love my Taichi-Kun! *Love hearts in eyes*

****

Becci 'D': We know! Here is the fic

#########################################################################

****

I'll save you = part 3

"It's this way" said Catrina as she led the group of worried friends. "Shhhh! You have to be quiet". 

They all reached the warehouse where Tai was being kept. They all hid around some bushes.

"What now?" asked Mimi.

"I'll go in. you lot stay here ok?" said Catrina "I'll keep him busy while you rescue Taichi"

"Ok Catrina. Please be careful?" worried Sora.

"I will" said Catrina as she walked other to the entrance of the building.

Catrina slowly walked in. it was still dark and gloomy inside and there weren't any signs of Hiro.

"Hiro!? I'm back!" called Catrina as she headed to where Tai was. "Hiro?"

Catrina was getting more nervous as she headed towards Tai's prison for the moment. Catrina opened the door and entered the gloomy room. Tai was sitting on the dirty floor where he was before still in the same condition but worse.

"TAI!? Tai are you all right!?" Catrina shouted as Tai lifted up his head weakly.

The door was slowly being closed as Catrina approached Tai. Tai franticly shaking his head and trying to shout to her. As the door closed a dark figure stood behind her with a shiny object in his hand. Tai still tried to warn her but Catrina didn't have a clue on what he was doing.

"Tai what's wrong?!" She asked nervously. She then felt the icy breath of someone behind her. Hiro lashed out with the knife just as Catrina ducked and started to head for the door.

"Come back here!?" shouted Hiro as the wild chase began. Catrina reached the door and opened it as fast as she could.

"MATT!? SOMEONE!? HELP ME!?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside Joe heard the cries from inside.

"Guys did you just here that?" asked Joe when another scream was heard.

"YES! COME ON!" said Matt as he ran as fast as he could to the warehouse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Catrina was still running from Hiro as he chased her when someone opened the door and she collided into them.

"Catrina! Are you ok!?" Matt asked really worriedly.

"Well look who it is? Yamato Ishida!" smirked Hiro.

"What have you done with Taichi!?" demanded Matt.

"Hahahaa! Kamiya is tied up at the moment!" Hiro smiled evilly.

"That's not funny!" Sora shouted in distress.

"Oh but it is! Especially when it comes to see Ishidas insides!" Hiro said angrily as he took a swipe at Matt who imeediently dodged it.

"Come back here you little fucker!?" Hiro said furiously.

"RUN MATT!" ordered TK.

As Matt ran to save his life Joe and Izzy had gone to ring the police as the others went to find Tai.

"What way Catrina?" asked Mimi.

"That door there" replied Catrina as she pointed.

"Quick you get him out while me and TK help Matt!" ordered Sora.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm going to fucking kill you! You little bastard!" shouted Hiro as he ran after Matt.

"Oh Shit! He's catching up!" Matt panicked.

"Hahahaa! I've got you!" Hiro said as he knocked Matt with his side and Matt crashed to the floor.

"Now you die!" snired Hiro. However, just as Hiro was going to slash him someone from behind hit him over the head with a chair.

"AAHHHHHH!! FUCK YOU!" Hiro cursed as he dropped the knife and holed his head.

"Matt get up!" said Sora as Matt started to get up. TK was just about to get the knife away from Hiro when he swiped it.

"I don't think so!" Hiro said as he got up.

"RUN TK!" shouted Sora as he done what she said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile Kari and Mimi had entered the room to find an unconscious Tai lying on the floor.

"Oh my god TAI!" cried Kari as she and Mimi ran other to him.

"Tai wake up!? Please!?" worried Kari.

"Come on Tai you have to wake up!?" agreed Mimi as she gently slapped his bloody cheeks. "Come on!?"

as if on cue Tai opened his eyes slowly. 

"K, k, Kari" Tai shakily whispered.

"Tai me and Mimi are here. Don't talk kay?" said Kari as Tai nodded his head.

"We have to help him up" said Mimi as her and Kari helped Tai up.

"Tai will you be able to walk?" asked Kari. Tai tried to reply but ended up choking on his words.

"Tai don't talk! Will have to help you" said Mimi as they slowly and steadily helped Tai out the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"God this bloke never gives up!?" said Sora exhaustedly from running.

"Ah huh!" nodded TK and Matt.

"You cunts! Get your arses back here!" Hiro shouted getting agitated.

Just then, he noticed three other people moving slowly near him.

"And where do you think your going MR KAMIYA!?" demanded Hiro.

"EKK! His seen us!" screamed Mimi. As Hiro approached them the sounds of sirens could be heard and Izzy and Joe came in the warehouse.

"Fuck! You little shits!" cursed Hiro.

"Your finished Hiro!" shouted Izzy.

"Whoa Iz! I never knew you had it in ya!" Joe said shocked.

"Yeah well!" smiled Izzy then he got all serious again.

"It's not finished until it's over!" Hiro said in pure rage as he grabbed Taichi and put the knife to his throat.

"NO TAI!" screamed Kari.

"DROP IT!" shouted an armed police officer.

"Stay back or the fucker gets it!" threatened Hiro as the officer slowly edged their way towards him.

"I SAID DROP IT!!" He repeated as he raised his gun.

"BACK OFF!" Hiro warned as the knife was slowly pressed harder against Tai's already bloody skin.

As Mimi was standing behind Hiro, she looked around on the floor for any object she could use to whack him with. As she eyed the floor she spotted a crooked metal bar not far from her. She silently crept over towards it as she kept her eyes on Hiro.

"Listen! If you corporate with us then no one gets hurt?" reasoned the officer.

Mimi picked up the rusty objected slowly and when she raised it in the air with all her might, she whacked him on the back of the head.

He cried out in pain as he released a very frightened Tai who collapsed on the ground as he did. The police officers ran into positions quickly and surrounded Hiro with guns pointing at him. The paramedics who were there ran to an unconscious Tai.

"Oh my god Mimi!" Kari said shocked "You're a life saver!" Kari said as she hugged Mimi with joy.

"His lost a lot of blood we need to get to hospital stat!" ordered one of the paramedics.

"TAI!? Is he going to be all right!?" demanded Sora.

"Please stand back miss?" the paramedic said as he helped push the stretcher to the ambulance. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everybody was sitting in the waiting room in the hospital. There was a very uncomfortable sound of silence. Catrina looked up from the ground and looked at everyone. All their faces were tilted down towards to the floor with sad eyes. The girls had slight tears of worry in their eyes. As Catrina observed everyone and the room a man in a white cloak walked in.

"Umm excuse me? But is the group for Taichi Kamiya?" The doctor asked politely.

"Yeah! Is he ok!?" Kari asked as she stood up.

"He's lost a lot of blood and is going through with a blood transfusion at the moment. Were glad to say that he's going to be fine" smiled the doctor.

"Oh thank god!" Sora said relieved.

"But when he does wake up he's going to be very tired and drained. He won't be all they're either because of the drugs we have given him. Therefore, it is best that all of you go home and rest. It's been a long day" explained the doctor.

"Can we see him tomorrow?" asked Matt.

"Yes if he is awake" replied the doctor as he left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Next day)

They were all in the waiting room again just hoping that they would be allowed to see Tai.

Just as there hopes were grim the doctor from yesterday came in and smiled.

"You can and see Tai now" replied the doctor.

"Yes finally, we have all been waiting for hours" said Kari relieved.

The digidestined walked into a white room where Tai was resting. There they saw a pale limp body with barely open eyes.

"Hi" Tai said in a weak voice with a smile.

"Hey Tai we are all glad you are awake" exclaimed Matt.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" joked Tai sleepily.

"Oh Tai I have been so worried about you" sobbed Kari as she took his hand.

"Yeah, what do think you was doing getting yourself involved in something like that!?" demanded Sora.

"Calm down Sora, he's only just woken!" said Joe as he tried to calm her down.

"I'm sorry it's just, we thought we lost you" apologised Sora.

"It's because of me" Catrina said all of a sudden.

"What!?" said Mimi.

"It's because Tai made friends with me so it's my fault I got him in this mess" Catrina said sadly.

"No!" Tai tried to shout but ended up in a fury of coughs.

"Tai take it easy!?" said Izzy.

"No…it's…not your fault! You…know the…real reason!" Tai strained out.

"But Tai" Catrina tried to protest but Tai wasn't having it.

"It's not your fault!" He said again. The others didn't know what they were talking about but if Tai said it was not her fault then it isn't.

"You're going to have to explain yourself later? Cause we don't know what the fuck your on about!" Matt said. Tai just smiled tiredly.

"I think it's best you get rest now Taichi" suggested Izzy and Tai just nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(2 weeks later: Mimi's POV)

Were happy to say that Tai made it. Even though there was a few frightening moments! He was discharge from hospital a week ago and he's getting his life back together. Hiro was prosecuted with attempted murder and we're not going to see him for a while if not at all. Thank god! He was scary! Catrina on the other hand has become good friends with our group. Especially with Tai. She is also getting her life back together. Catrina is on her own mission to find her mother again and Tai's helping. However, I think I was the real hero at the end of the day. After all, I did save Tai's life! 

#########################################################################

****

Tai-Wan: Do I sense a bit of Michi there?

****

Becci 'D': No! And if it was it's not a crime!?

****

Tai-Wan: Yeah right!

****

Becci 'D': Anyway! That's the end of this fic.

****

Tai-Wan: Finally!

****

Becci 'D': *Glares at Tai-Wan* 

****

Tai-Wan: What!? I'm glad it's finished now cause I found out that my Taichi-kun didn't die! *Love hearts in eyes again*

****

Becci 'D': *Roles eyes* Please review? As I love getting reviews! THANKS! #^__~# 


End file.
